1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for displaying characters and images in gradations of color and an electronic watch using such display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. hei8-220263 and Japanese laid-open patent publication No. sho57-101788, an electronic watch has been proposed, which uses a dot matrix display apparatus for the purposes of improving image and/or character discrimination and for an ornament purpose.
In a conventional electronic wrist watch, a monochrome liquid crystal display device is used to display characters and images. Therefore, such electronic watch is monotonous in design and poor in ornament, and has a problem to be solved in character discrimination. A color liquid crystal display device used in the electronic watch will improve character discrimination and may be used by way of ornament to the electronic watch, but has another problems that such watch will be expensive and the display device will consume much more power, resulting in a short battery life.